The Phantom's Bathroom
by Darren 21 Mario guy
Summary: Christine decides to wander the pahantom's home. She's very unhappy with what she finds.
1. Chapter 1

Once Christine was taken down into the phantom's place. She was very very scared. The phantom took her to her room. Then he left to get groceries.

Christine decided to wonder around the place. She saw that there was a lake and a boat. then she got onto the boat. she rowed all the way to a seceret room. Then she got out. She walked into the seceret room.

Then she was so so amazed with what she saw and smelled. It was a pile of poop that was taller then her. "O my gosh!" Christine saud. "Look at all of this gross gross crap!"

Then she went up to it and smelled it. "Ewwwwww! Its that guy's bathroom!"

Then she found that she got poop on her dress. "Oh, no! My dress!" she said. Then she was so upset that she fainted. And she fell into the pile of poop as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine was abot to turn and run away from the room of poop but just as she turned, the phantom was right there. he was glaring at her with anger, cause he was really really mad. "What are you doing in here!?" he yelled.

Christine screamed with fear. The phantom started walking towards her and she began backing away. "Leave me alone!" she cried, but she got backed up into the poop pile, making her dress stink,.

"Oh, my dress!" she cried, but the phantom grabbed her and through her out of the poop rom.

"Stay away from my poop! do you really trhink I wanted you to see al my poop!?" the phantom yelled.

Christine ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**To Surburia. Um, the phantom doesnt stock his poop, thats just his bathroom. he doesn't have a toilet so he has to use the ground and it just gets piled up. Hope that answers your question:) feel free to ask anymore. I'm all ears!**

The phantom chased Chris all the way to the lake. then he grabbed her and dragged her back into the poop room.

"Here! you wanted to see, now see!" the phantom yelled as he faced chris towards his poop pile. "Feast your eyes! Sate your soul with my cursed poop!"

Cristine cried.

"It wasn't enough to have an apartment, eh? you had to see where I pooped too! Oh, you women are so inquisitive!" then the phantom pushed cristine into the poop and yelled, "You women are so inquisitive!"

Cristine was crying. and she almost dies cuz she was so grossed out about the poop. "My hair!" she cried. "My dress!"

Eric left her alone and Christine walked out of the poop. There was much slimy poop on her. "Now, Roul wont want to marry me! I stink so much! Now I have to marry that stupid phantom!"

The phantom poked his head in. "That's right! now you have to marry!"

Christine cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ so um... I'm not a troll and I'd like to know why you think I am. And also, why is my ff crap? If you could tell me what I can do to fix it, that would be very much appreciated! :) Thanks!**

Christine and the Phantom got married the next day.

"Thanks for marrying me," the phantom said. Then he pulled of his mask and he was handsome. "See, since I got married, I'm handom now." he explained.

Christine looked interested. "Hmmmmmmm... I guess it's not SO bad that I married you." she said.

Then the phantom and Christine got a house together and then the phantom had a real toylet. He was so happy about that.

Christine took a bath so that she didn't smell like poop anymore. She was happy that she didn't stink.

Then the phantom and Christine's house was on a hill. But Christin thought it was honted.

So then...


	5. Chapter 5

after the pahntom and Christine got married, and they got a house. Then they had a toilet. But then, the 0phantyom was to used to crapping in one place without flushing, that he decided that he wanted to go into the closet and poop again and again.

One day Christine went in the closet to get towels and she said, "ew! the Phantoms pooping again!"

Then she stomped out into the living room where he was watching tv. "Phantom, don't poop in the closet. we have a toliet now." she said, with her hand on her hip.

"Oh," said the phantom wen he was chewing pop corn and watching his show, "I just don't like flushing the toilet. Its too lowd and scary for me. Then I always think the toilet will overflow and then the house will fill up with watter."

Cristine glared. "That a bad excuse. You use the toilet," Chistine said, and she stomped off.

The next day, there was a new piece of poop in the closet. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggg!" shaid Chris.

"He's doinng it agaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" she knew it was new, cause this poop was green with corn in it. "Ok! his punishment is no dinner!"

Wen the phantom came home from work, he came to the table ready to eat dinnner. "I'm ready for diner," he said, as he sat down, with his blonde hair and new face.

Cris just glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't get dinner." she said,

"Wy not?!" he said,

"cause." she said,

"I'm hungry!" he said

"Well, you pooped in the closet again," she said.

"Well, that's cause i thought you wouldn't notice it! how can you tell? theres too much opoop!" he said.

"I can tell cause Im the wife! girls notice things like that." she said.

just theb, chrstine went into the closet and she saw that the baby was eating the poop. "oh njooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!o

the babys eating the pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooppppppppppppppppppppppp!11" and then she picked up the baby and went into the bathroom and rinsed out the babys mouth.

Then she went to the phantom again. SHE lgared at him. "Now the baby will get sick."


	6. Chapter 6

christine left the phonatom cause he was poopin gtoo much. "Come on, baby. We have to leave daddy cause he wont stop pooping." she said.

"wait!" eric called to christime. "Don't leave! I'm handsom now!"

Christing glares at him. "So what. Your poop isn't handsom and I'm sick if you not listneing to my instructions. I told you to use the toylet and you wont stom pooing on the floor. This baby might get sick." she said.

"But i'll stop!" phoantom said.

"I don't believe you."

"Why!?"

"Cause you never told me the truth in the past. You lied to me from the beginning by saying that you were the angle of music. now your lying by saying that you'll poop in the toylet. I don't trust you, Erik."

"Well, if you leave, i might just get ugly again and become the opera gost! Do you want that!"

"Do what you want, Erin. But I have to keep my baby safe so you better just leave me alone."

"Thats my baby too! You cant take her away!" Erik said, and he tried to grab the baby.

Christine and him had a huge fight that night, and it was a bad one.


End file.
